The Looney Tic
TBA Synopsis Shaun tries to find out what is causing Bitzer and the flock's strange behaviour. Plot This episode starts with Bitzer and The Farmer watching TV, Bitzer got a looney tic and it drives both of them crazy. The Farmer moves in order to avoid getting hit. Just then as the farmer starts to drink the strawberry juice, Bitzer knocks it and wets the farmer's sweater. He noticed the mess and kicks Bitzer out. Bitzer comes to the barn and noticed the thing. The Flock (who made this barn into a sports bar) were playing just before Bitzer came. The flock noticed it, where Bitzer had a looney tic inside his body. As Bitzer is about to drink the wine, his body is attacked by a severe looney tic, causing Shirley to roll on, Shaun is here to notice the thing, where Bitzer has no looney tic inside his body. Shirley is trying to get the wine chips, but too late: Shirley drives crazy and yelps in fear, one step will be the end for this. The flock threw the dart and ties to Timmy's drawing. One of the flock drives crazy, (despite the sheep is a woman) then the sheep scratches the billiard cloth. The two started complaints. The sheep drives crazy and when the two were playing table tennis, the sheep knocked the sheep and the white ball fell, causing to make it do tricks. Bitzer's attack by the looney tic arrives again. The sheep, who was a DJ, noticing Bitzer's dance, started to play a rap music called Move It Or Lose It on his turntables. Shirley drops the net and traps Bitzer, then Shaun. The rap music stopped. They removed the big net and Shaun drives crazy. Just then Bitzer grabs the mallet and hits the looney tic, Shaun stops it. They noticed the looney tic going out. They started to grab equipment to swat the looney tic. The flock and Bitzer ran and swatted the looney tic, but swatted the floor. The looney tic came out of the swat and comes to Timmy's book, where Timmy's Mother is reading his book. The looney tic got inside Timmy's book, Timmy's Mother swats the looney tic and tied it. She grabs the book to Bitzer and Timmy's Mother is as if to say, "I quit. You use the book because I swatted the looney tic", and goes to read another book. They cheered for it while Bitzer came out of the barn. After it, the farmer was looking for a TV show, looking for Bitzer. Bitzer appears at the couch, the farmer told Bitzer to sit down at the right. Bitzer hands Timmy's book to the farmer. As he was reading about it, the looney tic got out of the gator's eyes, causing the farmer to scream in pain. Bitzer came far to it and the looney tic's head came to the shrinking black circle. Characters Shaun Bitzer Looney Tic Spider The Farmer Timmy Shirley Timmy's Mother The Flock Notable songs "Move It Or Lose It" (played by turntables by one of the flock) Trivia * The Looney Tic is a parody of The Looney Tunes. * Move It Or Lose It is a music played by one of the sheep. * The looney tic's eyes resemble tarantula eyes. * The looney tic's face appeared a Goofs/Errors * As the looney tic appeared at inside Bitzer's body, one of the yellow hair vanished before the looney tic was forced to bite Bitzer's skin. * When the sheep played the rap music at his turntables, the music boxes vanished as Bitzer was dancing to remove the looney tic. * Starting the episode, the episode text changed to "The Loony-Tic" instead of "The Looney Tic". Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 episodes